Certain network protocols, such as Ethernet, do not allow for “gaps” (called under-runs) to occur between bits of a data packet on the wire. If a network device is transmitting data packets to several such destination ports at the same time and the combined bandwidth of these destination ports is more than the device can source, under-runs will occur within the transmitted data packets. As such, there is a need for a means to eliminate under-runs from occurring during this type of situation.